


Blessing

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Maria Hill is Darcy Lewis's Mother, Phil Coulson is Darcy Lewis's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: 'few moments of silence and Clint once again wiping his hands on his trousers'





	1. Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Follows 'The S.H.I.E.L.D Family'
> 
> If there any mistakes, forgive me it is nearly 3.30am when I posted it

Clint shifted uncomfortably in front of both his superiors, both Phil and Maria sat opposite him holding cups of tea, staring at him with stoic expression, not giving anything away. Clint wiped his hands on his trousers as his hands began to get clammy.

Give him Hydra or Aliens, hell he’ll even take his own asshole of brother than dealing with his girlfriend’s parents. He never thought that he would ever be doing this, but Darcy was the one he wanted to spend his life with.  
Wiping his hands one more time, Clint sat up straight and looked at both of his superiors before speaking to them, “Sir, Deputy Hill,” he started, “I want to marry your daughter and I would like your blessing first” Clint finished, before holding his breath and waited for their answer.

Both Maria and Phil looked at each other before placing both their cups down on the table and then looked at Clint, “Agent Barton, since you’re met our daughter, she healthier not only physically but mentally as well because your highly invested in your relationship.” Phil started, “You make sure she gets enough sleep, what isn’t easy given what her job her entails” he finished off.

Then Maria had her turn, “Given how much of disaster you are to yourself” Maria began, making Clint’s cheeks turn a little pink at his habits, “Your taking better care of yourself on missions and not acting as reckless as you used to, so that you’re able to take care of our daughter” she paused for moment to let her words skin, “You were able to get her going to gym again and help with self-defence, though it Romanoff that actually does it” Maria finished looking at Clint, who cheeks were even pinker now.

After a few moments of silence and Clint once again wiping his hands on his trousers, waiting for their answer what felt like the longest seconds of his life.

“In the end it not our choice, it’s her,” Maria said, “But we decided if you did ask, we would give our blessing, Darcy is happier with you than any other serious relationships she been in” she declared with a small smile.

Phil placed cup his back down and looked at his wife before back Clint, “Just remember, if you do anything to our daughter, we will make your life hell as well Fury,” he threatened one of his best agents, “but we would be happy to have you as a part of our family Clint” Phil expressed.

A weight on his shoulders had been lifted, as he let a sigh out and slouch a little, “Thank you,” Clint uttered in relief and happiness, as it sunk in that both them of were happy with him being a part of their family. 

“So, what kind of ring did you get?”


	2. Proposal

It was early evening and still warm outside, Darcy had a blindfold over her eyes and was being led by Clint somewhere. She had no idea what he was planning but she was looking forward as he been fidgeting a lot more lately.

After walking for a little while, Clint stopped her before pulling the blindfold off and Darcy looked at the sight in front of her, a big tartan blanket with a couple of cushions and food laid a cross it. She turned to Clint and stared at him with a smile, 

“This is amazing,” she spoke, before leaning up and placed a kiss on his cheek, “What’s this all for?” Darcy asked, as she walked over to the blanket and sat down, with her leg tucked under her. 

Clint came and sat down next to her handed her a wine filled glass, “Can’t I treat my girlfriend for no reason” he replied, sipping from his glass, as the box in his pocket felt so like it was burning a hole in his pocket.  
Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, he was up to something but she just couldn’t work out, so following suit she began to drink her wine as well. 

After eating and drinking, Darcy was snuggled up next to Clint, watching as the sky began to change colour as the sun was setting. As soon as it was getting dark a bunch of fairy lights that came on, they were wrapped around the trees.

“Now I know you’re up to something” Darcy said, looking up at him.

Clint looked down at her before claiming her mouth, distracting her for long enough that he could pull the box from his pocket.

While she was getting her breath, he moved in positioned kneeling on one, with the box open showing the ring off, “Marry me” he asked.

“What?” Darcy said, staring in disbelief at him.

“Marry me. I love you more than anything,” he started, “I love how smart and beautiful you are” he continued, watching as Darcy placed her hands over her mouth, “I love how kind you are to everyone and how funny you are. You’re the best person that I know and I can’t see myself spending my life with anyone else” he finished,

“Darcy Ann Lewis, will you marry me” Clint asked.

Darcy nodded her head, grinning at him with tears in the corners of her eyes, “I will marry you, Clint Barton” she answered, hold her hand out to him

Grinning like a mad man, Clint pushed the ring on to her finger and took her face in his hands and gently placed kisses on her lips, “You have made me the happiest man in the world” he told Darcy, before placing kissing her more, just as fireworks began to go off.


End file.
